wissensplattform_iwfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Entwicklungsumgebungen für Spiele
Einleitung Entwicklungsumgebungen für Spiele Spieleentwicklungs-Umgebungen sind ein wichtiger Baustein von erfolgreichen elektronischen Spielen. Wie der Name vermuten lässt, handelt es sich dabei um Computerprogramme, welche zur Entwicklung von elektronischen Spielen genutzt werden. Heute existieren eine grosse Anzahl verschiedener Anbieter dieser Umgebungen, wobei viele von ihnen kostenlos und frei zugänglich sind, während andere von unter hundert bis mehrere zehntausend Franken kosten und teils nur Partnern der Entwickler zur Verfügung stehen. Während die meisten Umgebungen durch die verfügbare Oberfläche fast vollumfänglich bedienbar sind, ist der Programmtext des Spiels grundsätzlich ebenfalls editierbar. Zusammenhang mit Spiel-Engines Um zu verstehen, wieso so viele Entwicklungsumgebungen verfügbar sind und warum sich nicht ein Anbieter im Markt durchgesetzt hat, ist es wichtig den Zusammenhang zwischen Entwicklungsumgebungen und sog. “Spiel-Engines” zu kennen. Betrachtet man die Anfänge der kommerziell verfügbaren elektronischen Spiele fällt auf, dass diese zunächst vornehmlich auf eigens dafür gebauten Spielautomaten gespielt wurden und nur selten auf Computern. Vereinfacht ausgedrückt hatten sie verschiedene Betriebssysteme, die für die jeweiligen Aufgaben optimiert waren. Eine Spiel-Engine ist so gesehen ein separates Betriebssystem für Spiele, welches aber auf Computern anwendbar ist da die beiden Systeme ausreichend miteinander kommunizieren. Die Spiele-Engines sind dabei nach wie vor auf die Art der Spiele, die sie ausführen optimiert. So wird z.B. die sehr spezialisierte “Clausewitz Engine” des deutschen Entwicklers “Paradox” vornehmlich für kartenbasierte Strategiespiele verwendet, ist jedoch nicht fähig, z.B. Rennfahrsimulationen zu betreiben. Diese Spiel-Engines besitzen jeweils ein bis mehrere eigene Entwicklungsplattformen. Somit ist es bei der Auswahl der Spieleentwicklungs-Umgebung wichtig zu wissen ob die mit der Entwicklungsumgebung verknüpfte Spiel-Engine den Anforderungen für das fertige Spiel genügt. Unterscheidungsmerkmale Spieleentwicklungs-Umgebungen bzw. die mit ihnen verknüpftes Spiel-Engines sind auf bestimmte Bereiche und Systeme hin optimiert. Angehende Spieleentwickler sollten beachten, dass die von ihnen ausgewählte Entwicklungsumgebung ihre Anforderungen erfüllen. * Unterstütztes Betriebssystem für die Entwicklungsumgebung * Unterstützte Betriebssysteme und Plattformen für die entwickelten Spiele * Preis & Verfügbarkeit * Unterstützte Grafik (Textbasiert, 2D, 3D) * Spezialisierung auf Genre(s) * Verfügbare Assets (Inhalte wie Figuren und Umgebungsdesigns) * Verfügbarkeit von künstlicher Intelligenz für Spieler- und andere Charaktere * Unterstützte Eingabegeräte * Die zugrundeliegende Programmiersprache Beschreibung Unity Einführung Unity Die Spiel-Engine “Unity” gilt neben der CryEngine und der aktuellen Unreal Engine als eine der verbreitetsten der Welt. Insbesondere bei Mobile Games ist sie klarer Marktführer. Entwickler schätzen ihre Vielseitigkeit und aktive Community. Die Entwicklungsumgebung wird nicht ausschliesslich für Spiele verwendet, sondern findet auch bei anderen Programmen Anwendung, vor allem wenn sich diese 3D-Animationen bedienen wie Lernprogramme für Erste Hilfe, etc. Eine besondere Eigenheit ist zudem, dass fast alle Bild- und Audioformate automatisch erkannt werden und so die Nutzung vereinfacht wird. Weiter ist die Entwicklungsumgebung mit den gängigen Anbietern für Apps und Spiele verknüpft, sodass das Anbieten fertiger Spiele durch wenige Klicks erledigt werden kann. Zu den bekanntesten Spielen zählen Pokémon Go, Angry Birds 2, Cities Skylines, Ori and the Blind Forest, Besiege und viele weitere. Facts zu Unity Um Unity besser mit anderen Entwicklungsumgebungen vergleichen zu können, sind nachfolgend alle in der Einleitung genannten Merkmale aufgeführt. * Unity’s Entwicklungsumgebung ist für die aktuellen Versionen von Windows, iOS und Linux verfügbar. * Mit Unity entwickelte Spiele sind auf allen gängigen Betriebssystemen für Computer, Smartphones und Spielekonsolen spielbar. * Die Entwicklungsumgebung ist unter https://store.unity.com/de verfügbar. Die Grundversion ist kostenlos während die Kostenpflichtigen Modelle zusätzliche Funktionen und Anpassungsmöglichkeiten bieten. * Spiele sind in 2D und 3D entwickelbar. * Unity ist sehr vielseitig Einsetzbar und kann für fast jedes Genre verwendet werden. * Unity bietet Entwicklern die grösste Auswahl an öffentlich verfügbaren Assets. Ermöglicht wird dies durch den dafür geschaffenen Marktplatz, wo alle Nutzer Inhalte gratis oder kostenpflichtig anbieten können. * Die Wegfindung von Spielercharakteren und das Verhalten von NPCs (Non-Player-Characters) können durch die enthaltene KI gesteuert werden. * Unterstützt werden die Eingabe mit Tastatur, Maus, Joystick, Gamepad sowie neuere VR Steuerungen. * Die zugrundeliegende Programmiersprache ist C#. Tutorial Anwendungsbeispiel Unity https://vimeo.com/250009456 Unreal Engine Die Unreal Engine wurde von Epic Games entwickelt (Herausgeber der Unreal und Gears of War Serie) und befindet sich zurzeit in ihrer 4 Version. Die Engine ist eine der Markführenden und Basiert auf der Programmiersprache C++. Die Engine enthielt ursprünglich eine Grafik-Engine, die Scriptsparache UnrealScript und nebst weiterer Hilfsprogramme den Leveleditor Unrealed. In der vierten Version der Engine wurde die Scriptsprache UnrealScript durch C++ ersetzt, da sich eine komplette Überarbeitung um die Sprache auch weiterhin Konkurenzfähig zu halten als zu umfangreich entpupte und alle geplanten Features bereits in C++ vorhanden waren. Die Engine richtete sich vorallem am Anfang jeder Version an High End Geräte und ist daher Graphisch sehr weit entwickelt, allerdings nicht so stark wie die Crytek Engine. Seit 2015 ist die Unreal Engine free for all users. Es fällt lediglich eine Abgabe von 5% des Bruttogewinns bei Projekten mit mehr als 3000 Dollar Umsatz. Zu den Spielen welche mit dieser Engine entwicket wurde gehören unter anderem: * Die Deus EX Serie * Die gesamte Unreal Serie * Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell * Thief: Deadly Shadows * Die Bioshock Serie * Die Mass Effect Serie * Die Gears of War Serie * Dishonored Kategorie:Tools Kategorie:Programm Kategorie:Unterhaltung